


Wanna Share?

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste as Aspik, Adrien August, And wants to always help, Chat Blanc references, Day 25: Banana Split, F/M, Happy fluff ending, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Sharing a setting sun while talk about light angst, ladrien, ladybug needs a hug, light fluff, there’s a name for this ladrien version?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: To reward Aspik's help with the last akuma and to ease his restless mind, Ladybug gets an ice cream for them to share.Adrien August Day 25 ― Banana Split
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Wanna Share?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Desperada not being an episode that I personally enjoyed, I liked how dedicated Adrien/Aspik was to Ladybug. It breaks my heart how his first experience with the snake was that terrible... on the other hand, there's Marinette with the Chat Blanc's problem and this one its the few "funny prompt" that I did some kind of light angst.  
> Idk why I'm talking like this, they share an ice cream together! That's the fluff that compensate everything <3  
> So, enjoy!

Aspik stared at the immense landscape of Paris bathed in the afternoon sun, his mind full of thoughts. The last few hours had been difficult with the last akuma and the fact that he had almost split in two to help Ladybug.

It was a villain whose powers were based on the piano and because he was attacking musicians from other musical genres, Luka ― and the rest of Kitty Section too ― was captured as a piano key before he could even receive the snake miraculous. Which led the heroine to Adrien who had to overcome his fears to have another difficult experience with the Second Chance.

_Always musicians. Why always musicians?_ , he wondered the whole battle.

At least once, he wanted to be Aspik without remembering his first time being the reptilian hero. But if there was one thing Adrien knew from his experience as Chat Noir, it was that luck wouldn’t always be on his side ― or rather, _she_ would throw him at the villain at some point during the fight.

The good thing is that the boy didn't need to see Ladybug being captured that often. Only a _hundred_ times. Plagg was always around, watching him with that familiar “I knew it was going to happen” look.

Adrien didn’t know if he was faded to just be competent using the black cat miraculous or if the universe liked to see him suffer until the last consequences. Late that afternoon, Aspik sat on a bench at Pont des Arts and watched the setting sun make a spectacle on the horizon. He was exhausted.

“Aspik?,” Ladybug's call took him out of his thoughts, making the boy turn to her.

The heroine was holding a large bowl of banana split, with three scoops of ice cream ― which he recognized as blackberry, mint with chocolate chips and vanilla ― and a cherry on top in the middle.

“André prepared this for us, due to the difficult work that akuma did this afternoon. He knows how to read people, uh?,” she gave a small nervous laugh when she sat beside her temporary partner, extending a spoon to him. “I thought that would cheer you up.”

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Adrien smiled, watching the ice cream with a sweet look. “Want to share?”

“Of course. Are you thinking in just eat all this by yourself?,” asked the girl in a tease tone, but soon after, she corrected herself. “I m-mean, y-yeah... we'll share... if it's not a problem! Um, well, of course you deserve a whole ice cream for you, you know? But... yeah...”

Aspik's laugh ended up interrupting Ladybug's babbling and she looked at him a little sheepishly. For some reason, that scene was reminding him of Marinette. Sometimes there were fluctuations in the way his friend spoke, going from ironic and smooth to insecure and nervous in a fraction of a second. For some reason, this was happening to his lady at that moment.

“I’m sorry, Aspik,” the partner apologized, spooning the vanilla. “I'm so used to dealing with Chat Noir that these answers come out before I see them.”

“Okay,” said the boy, holding back his laughter.

“Sad, he had to leave suddenly. It was a tough fight without him.”

“It would be nice if he could be with us. I wanted to test my repertoire of snake puns with a worthy opponent.”

Adrien sensed by her look that she hadn’t been excited at all by this idea. Still laughing a little, he took a generous piece of blueberry to eat. Anyway, such a meeting would never be possible. But it was exactly what Mr. D’Argencourt said once: “your worst enemy is _yourself_.”

They were silent for a long moment, watching the Seine and the sun in front of them. The heroine then sighed beside him and the blonde turned his gaze to her, watching as her features became delicate and bright in the sunlight.

It was a pity that his snake miraculous suit had no way of showing his hair ― so the girl wouldn't recognize him as Chat Noir in the next second ― because the most she could see was the surface of his head glowing. That view wasn’t very romantic. But he was curious about Ladybug's expression. She smiled faintly at the landscape, looking tired, but wrapped in apparently happy memories and thoughts.

“I watched the sunset with Chat Noir once,” again, the words came before she could control them. “I-i-it wasn't a date, okay? It was just... well, it was late afternoon, there was a sun setting and... I wanted someone's company.”

“Really? It seems to have been cool,” Aspik replied focused on getting the mint ice cream.

He remembered that day well. It was when he won the fencing tournament, his partner delivered a beret of his fans from Brazil and then called Chat Noir at the Montparnasse Tower to chat. In the end, they didn't talk about nothing but he enjoyed every second with his lady leaning on his shoulder.

But _Adrien_ shouldn't have known about any of this.

“It was a long and difficult day. I had to solve an important mission on my own and I was psychologically exhausted,” continued Ladybug. “Let's say it was... kind of traumatic.”

“How traumatic?”, the hero frowned, concerned.

“I don't like to talk about it.”

“I understand...”

Aspik stared at the horizon again, feeling helpless that he couldn't help his partner when she needed it most. He didn't know that villain had been so difficult for her to face, but in that moment, _he_ wanted to teach the evildoer a lesson. How dare that villain make Ladybug’s psychologic broken?

He was also saddened that she had failed to include him in the battle. Perhaps circumstances had hindered her.

It would be no problem for him to left his tournament to help her. Their partnership was worth more than two hundred trophies. However, what happened was already in the past and it was only up to them to move on, hoping to be lucky enough to cross the path with a _white cat_.

“Anyway, Aspik, thanks for your help today. I hope I can reward you with more than one banana split in the future,” said the girl changing the subject.

Suddenly, the spoons of both met in the mint ball with chocolate chip and the duo stared at each other before looking away, each face slightly red.

“Um... y-you don't need any of that, mi... Ladybug,” the blonde corrected himself just in time. “Your company is sweet enough... I mean, good.”

It was Ladybug's turn to laugh a little at him stumbling over words. Aspik just watched her, promising himself that he would remain beside her under any circumstances and behind any mask.


End file.
